


The Tragedy of Summer Rose

by Down_Under_Adelaide



Category: RWBY
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Let her say fuck, Summer says fuck, Team STRQ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Down_Under_Adelaide/pseuds/Down_Under_Adelaide
Summary: It's not what you think
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Raven Branwen & Summer Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	The Tragedy of Summer Rose

Summer Rose was born with silver eyes.

Silver, not to be mistaken with grey, was an extraordinarily rare eye color thought to have died out long ago. This particular feature linked her to ancient legends, to the path of the warrior and eventual tragedy. Though, she never thought she would meet tragedy so young.

Her eyes were the first thing Professor Ozpin noticed about her, something that may or may not have cemented her acceptance into Beacon, one of the most prestigious schools where she would be trained as a huntress to combat evil. Her eyes made her unique, feared.

Her eyes were a gift, a weapon. And currently, they were burning.

They weren’t burning bright, enveloping the air to snuff out the enemy, no. They were burning because her partner, her most trusted ally, the man who always had her back, just tossed a handful of salt into them.

“Qrow!” She screamed, writing on the floor of the Beacon hallway. Her hands pressed into her left eye where most of the salt had flown into. The pressure soothed most of the burning sensation but it didn’t stop it entirely. “What the _fuck_!”

Her tone was harsh but it was nothing to go by, she wasn’t angry with him by any means. Qrow was like this since the day they first made eye contact. Hellbent on reversing the bad luck he was convinced came with him as a package deal. Summer wasn’t convinced that ‘bad luck’ was his semblance. So what if a lightbulb exploded or a glass broke or something almost killed her every now and then? Summer hypothesized that he grew up as a scapegoat. Blamed for whatever went wrong by those close to him and that made him overly superstitious, convinced he had to rid himself of his bad luck by any means necessary.

This time, those means just so happened to be salt.

She knew it was probably a bad idea walking behind the rest of her team as they made their way to the training hall. But for the briefest moment, she got distracted and fell behind.

When Tai seemingly tripped over thin air she should have seen it coming but not long after she wasn’t seeing much of anything.

Curses flew from her mouth in a mantra, each one met with an “I’m sorry” from Qrow as he put his hands on her shoulders trying to keep her upright, as she rocked on her knees.

His heart was in the right place but  _ damn, _ this hurt worse than the two years at Beacon trained her for.

Raven was the one to take control of the situation. Not too carefully she pulled Summer to her feet before carting the shorter girl to the bathroom.

“Fuck,” Summer stressed the word before they disappeared into the bathroom.

The two boys of STRQ stood awkwardly in the hall. One severely guilt wrecked and the other not knowing if it was appropriate to laugh.

“Smooth,” was all Tai had to say.

**Author's Note:**

> Salt blinds the devil...but also Summer
> 
> My girlfriend demanded that I watch RWBY so she can properly rant about volume seven. I JUST finished volume four and Uncle Legs (If you name them you get attached, looking at you Pyrrha!) has become my favorite like, sir, if I had a dollar for every time someone called me bad luck I would be right rich! Anyway, this is my first time writing fanfiction in like, three years and for a fandom I just recently got dragged into no less. I don't know how things work in the RWBY universe and I don't know shit about any of the characters (I want to know, so badly). It's two in the morning and I cranked this out instead of doing my Russian homework. It may be 500 words of trash but it's my trash!
> 
> Throwing salt over your shoulder is something me and my family do a lot because we are all clumsy mothers who spill the shaker every single day. It's supposed to reverse bad luck and blind the DEVIL! Because he has no better reason but to linger behind our shoulders every minute of every day.


End file.
